


Of Cakes and First Dates

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Buddiemas (9-1-1 TV), Buddiemas 2020, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots to husbands, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: “Half the slice of cake disappears into Buck’s mouth with the most workplace inappropriate moan Eddie’s ever heard. Though any moaning sound coming from Buck’s mouth would have a terrible impact on his composure anywhere, anyway.”orThe consequences of Eddie learning how to bake.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 262
Collections: Buddiemas 2020





	Of Cakes and First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Buddiemas 2020](https://buddiemas.tumblr.com/) / Dec 12- Cooking  
> Beta (and title + tag) by the amazing [marciaelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena).  
> All remaining mistakes are mine, English is not my first language.

Half the slice of cake disappears into Buck’s mouth with the most workplace inappropriate moan Eddie’s ever heard. Though any moaning sound coming from Buck’s mouth would have a terrible impact on his composure anywhere, anyway.

They’re sitting around the dinner table, Buck across from Eddie and Bobby still in the kitchen preparing more plates of the gorgeous chocolate cake they’re sharing for dessert.

 _I hate him_ , Eddie thinks. It’s a lie and he knows it, but they’re at work and his brain needs to tell his body to behave.

“Bobby”, Buck says, mouth still half full, “I could kiss you right now.”

“Appreciate that, Buck, but--”

“No but. This cake is so perfect I could even marry you.”

Bobby smirks. “I’m flattered, but I didn’t make that cake, so you should direct your proposal towards Eddie over there.”

Eddie almost chokes on air watching Buck lick his fingers while staring at him. So there is, after all, something more inappropriate than the moaning. Good to know.

Buck throws glances between Eddie and Bobby. “Eddie? This Eddie? Our Eddie baked that?” 

Eddie would probably feel offended by the implication of Buck’s skeptical look if that cake wasn’t actually his sixth attempt. Bobby was so close to giving up all hope, especially after they almost burned the kitchen. Twice. Not to mention that one time Eddie confused salt and sugar proportions.

“We’re as surprised as you are, Buckaroo,” Chim says, helping himself to another slice from the plate that Bobby’s just put down in front of them.

“Still want to propose, kid?” Bobby asks, patting Buck on the shoulder before taking a seat at the table.

Eddie expects Buck to deflect with a joke, but Buck is just staring at him, not even seeming to register his teammates still talking around him. 

“We’re free on Saturday,” Chim says. “You’re gonna need a best man.”

“Or best woman,” Hen says. “Can we bring the kids or do we need to find a sitter?” When Buck doesn’t answer, she waves her hand in front of his face, pulling him out of whatever reverie he was lost in.

“What? Oh yeah, kids. Absolutely, the more the merrier, right? ” Buck finally says, like he never left the conversation. “Works for me. Eds, Saturday?”

Suddenly the joke isn’t funny anymore. Only in his wildest dreams does Eddie think about Buck and him, standing in front of their friends and families and promising to spend forever with each other. In reality he can’t even think of telling his best friend how he feels about him, how much he loves him.

Eddie clears his throat, pushing the daydreams away. It’s not funny but it’s still just a joke, the kind of thing the team does all the time. It doesn’t mean anything. “Can’t wait,” he says, faking a smile. 

The alarm rings just in time to cut the conversation short, and Eddie feels terrible that for a second he’s relieved that someone else’s misery is saving him from his own. If he’s lucky, the team will have moved on to another topic when they come back, and this whole confusing episode will be forgotten.

-

“Sorry if I made things weird earlier,” Buck says, closing his locker. 

Their shift is finally over and all Eddie has in mind is finally going home and enjoying one of those quiet mornings on his own, where Christopher’s at school and he can chill in sweatpants for as long as he wants, eating pasta out of the pan followed by too many chocolate cookies with no one around to judge him.

“Well, your lack of trust in my cooking skills was a bit offensive, but nothing out of the ordinary,” Eddie says, aiming for a joking tone, hoping it’ll be enough so they won’t dwell any longer on the proposal thing.

“I meant the proposal thing.”

Of course he did.

Eddie nods, struggling to figure out how to keep from making it weirder now. He doesn’t have it in him anymore to smile and pretend it’s funny, he just wants to brush it off and move on. Go back to the safety of his private daydreams.

“I know you’d never want to-- I mean, not with me. And not over a cake. Or at all, I don’t know.” Buck sighs. “And now I’m making things weirder, nice job, Buckley.”

“Want what?”

"Nothing. Forget it."

Eddie frowns, trying to piece everything together. “You think I’d never want to marry you?”

Buck shrugs, looking paler and more uncomfortable by the minute.

“But it was just a joke, right?” 

Silence lingers between them for a moment, and although Eddie can’t decipher the emotions flashing across Buck’s face he has a feeling he needs to wait for his friend to find what he wants to say, so he waits.

“What if it wasn’t?”

“What do you m--”

Buck leans in, interrupting Eddie with a soft kiss on his lips. “This. I mean this.” He pulls away and takes a step back before Eddie can react. “Shit. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have--”

Eddie doesn’t let him step further away, hand on Buck’s neck to pull him closer again, crashing their lips together before slowly deepening the kiss.

“No, no, you definitely should have,” he says, letting Buck push him back against the lockers and kiss him some more.

“So,” Chim says, voice coming from just outside the locker room door, startling them both. “I guess that’s a definite yes for Saturday, huh?”

Eddie clears his throat, looking into Buck’s eyes. “Yes?” he says, part question, part answer.

Buck nods and smiles. “I guess it is, then.”

“Hen!” Chim shouts, turning towards the truck bay. “We’re going to need tuxedos, the idiots are going through with this.”

Whatever Hen answers, they can’t hear it, and Chim steps away to continue the conversation upstairs, leaving Eddie and Buck on their own again.

“He has a point,” Buck says.

“About us being idiots?”

“That too, possibly. Definitely. But no, about the tuxedos. I don’t have one.”

“Are you serious?”

“About clothes? Always.”

“About Saturday. You don’t think this whole thing is a terrible idea?”

“When has it ever stopped either of us?”

“We’re not even dating,” Eddie says, trying to tame the voice inside his mind that desperately wants to say yes, over and over again with no second thoughts.

“Well, that’s gonna make for a memorable first date for sure.” 

Buck’s smiling, but Eddie can’t shake the feeling that this is all going too fast. And Eddie Diaz doesn’t do fast. He doesn’t make decisions on a whim, not when they impact his whole life. And his son’s life, too.

“Hey.” Buck cups the back of Eddie’s head. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, okay? It’s just one possibility.”

“I was actually planning on going to the planetarium with Chris on Saturday.”

“That’s a nice plan too,” Buck says, his smile widening. “Can I join you?”

Eddie stops for a moment to look at Buck, at this man he loves with all his heart and who apparently loves him back, who seems as comfortable with the idea of marrying him by the end of the week as he is with spending the day at the planetarium with him and his ten year old son.

Eddie doesn’t make decisions on a whim, but he has no doubts about the way he feels about Buck. About wanting him in his life, for as long as Buck will have him.

“Maybe we could do both?” he suggests, knowing that no matter what happens, he’s going to spend his Saturday with the people he loves the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find it on tumblr [there](https://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/637317573473665024/of-cakes-and-first-dates).
> 
> Kudos, emoji and comments make my day ♥


End file.
